Mashed Mangoes
by MMAMi
Summary: A sequel to Squashed Strawberries. Little Madeline has arrived and her parents are learning fast in how to cope with the little one. But there will be some bumps in the road along the way. Hameron. Chapter 4 is up! xx
1. Maternity

**Mashed Mangoes**

Hello everyone!

Sorry that it has been a while since I last updated, but it was pretty damn hard to get the ending here right. I wanted to fill it up but I'm not sure whether this just drags on too much. I'd like to hear what you think about it and whether it is a bit too long and tedious. Just so I know for the future.

Anyway this is Mashed Mangoes, and you really need to have read Squashed Strawberries to understand what's going on, but I'm not pressuring you to do it if you don't want to. Just, you'll probably be very confused -right from the beginning. This sequel is gonna be a little more exciting, maybe a little angsty in some parts than the previous story, but I promise that everything will end happily.

Thanks for reading my stories and thanks to those who review the last chapter of Squashed Strawberries especially. I love you all!

Martini xx

* * *

**Maternity **

The shrill cry of a newborn baby was a noise that could wake even the heaviest of sleepers. It was a sound that was incredibly high in pitch and sharper than any other human projection, even if the owner was small and soft. House however was not used to the sound of wailing and found the sudden experience more than a little heart wrenching. It took him a few moments to realise where he was and what he was doing in the small single bed. Curled around his side were the limbs of Cameron who too had woken abruptly to the cry and was in the midst of sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes. They both looked at one another with smiles on their lips before looking across to the crib that was situated next to the bed.

They continued to gaze for a few moments until they realised that Madeline was in fact still sleeping, and so was not responsible for the sound that had woken up her parents. Covered in the blankets she looked peaceful in all honesty and House couldn't help but chuckle. That was until the cry started again and he stopped once he'd spotted that their door had been left open. It was actually a baby from across the hall, which had decided to give its vocal cords a work out. He grunted angrily before pressing the button on the side of the bed listed as emergency call and pushing Cameron back down onto the pillows. It was only seconds before two midwifes ran in breathless.

"Dr. House? Is everything all right?"

"The baby next door needs seeing too." He muttered darkly. "And whoever left the door open is fired." The two women sighed before the senior of the two placed her hands on her hips, the other left to tend to the room opposite.

"Dr. House the emergency call button is to be used in an _e-mer-gen-cy_ not just to call us over. An emergency is not when you require someone to shut the door or-"

"Please," House said with a roll of the eyes. "Spare me the story. I know what an emergency is and I also know that by pressing the attention button I would have been waiting here for ages. The baby who is crying obviously believes it is an emergency and I have decided it probably is too." She frowned but said nothing. "You can go now; the House clan is fine thank you." The midwife huffed and turned on her heels and left, sliding the door shut as she went.

House sighed thankfully and placed his head back on the pillow, spotting that Cameron was in fact already asleep once more. He wondered whether the midwives would actually appear if he called them again, they didn't exactly have the best of starts and his relationship with the maternity ward staff was strained at best. Since they had taken Madeline away briefly to be sponge bathed and to sleep a little in the nursery House had suddenly become protective of his daughter and demanded she stay in their room. He disliked the idea of knowing anyone could look at her through the glass window of the nursery.

She did not need to be goggled at.

Cameron sighed and grabbed his arm tightly before letting go and brushing her cheek against his shoulder. He turned his head sideways to look into her eyes and smiled. So she hadn't really fallen asleep before, but merely looked that way.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she replied before leaning to kiss him. "How is she?"

"Asleep and beautiful"

"Oh, of course she is. What time is it?"

"Just gone half-eight," House checked his watch again. "8:32," Since there was light pouring through the windows, Cameron knew then it was morning. After feeding Madeline at 10p.m. Cameron knew she'd been whisked away to be washed and fed again, before watching House argue that she should stay here. She'd fed her a few hours ago since then and knew they had some time before she would cry in hunger once more. She curled into his chest and smiled.

"This feels so unreal. I'm just waiting to wake up and find myself back in my bathroom last year watching the pregnancy test to show a negative sign." She smirked. "Maybe I fell on the tiles while I was waiting and was knocked unconscious. This could all be a comatose patient's dream."

"Unless I had I fell over at exactly the same time in my place, I can safely say this is all very real." She smiled and kissed him again, feeling her stomach somersault in excitement as he continued to assault her senses. He broke away suddenly and placed his forehead against hers. In the background, she heard the light whisper of a baby beginning to wince. She sighed too. "You get comfortable while I get the baby." He rolled over onto his back and rubbed his thigh before pulling it up and placing a foot on the ground. Taking a deep breath, he sat up quickly and leant over to the crib beside him. She was looking up expectantly; a certain look that showed she may, _or may not_, have recognised him. He pulled the blankets around her tiny frame and pulled her into his arms before scooting back to the headboard.

Cameron watched him attentively before opening her arms.

"Come to mommy, honey." She whispered to Madeline, to which House complied after issuing her a smirk of amusement at her words. She ignored him and instead let her suckle her breast and feed silently. House rested his head against hers while popping open the canister of pills that had been discarded on top of table last night. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and swallowed a couple.

"These cots were not designed to fit two people, especially if one has a bum leg." She backed off and looked at him apologetically.

"You could go home tonight if you want. Get some real rest"

"I'm fine." He persisted before brushing a hand across Madeline's chest. She looked at him with one open eye and House couldn't help but grin. While one of her hands clutched at her mother's skin, Madeline let her left hand move outwards, and when House moved his hand upwards she clutched the nearest finger before closing her eye once more.

"She either doesn't want you to do that, or she wants to know where you are." Cameron said before brushing her baby's hair that was dark and a little fluffy. "Don't worry I think it's the latter."

"She knows where I am." He said watching her again flicker her eyelids and gaze at him. As soon as she did so, she clutched his fingers harder before closing her eyes for a second time.

"Actually," Cameron said after watching her daughter carefully. "I think she's in love with your voice." House snorted.

"Yeah, because my voice is so comforting" Again Madeline repeated her actions without closing her eyes. Cameron chuckled.

"Why not? You are after all her daddy." House blushed but said nothing and continued to watch his little girl instead. She was wearing a tiny white onesie that allowed her bare chubby little legs to move freely. "Her eyes are still very much like yours you know"

"They can change. Maybe they'll be a greener blue -like yours."

"Perhaps..." After about five minutes or so, Madeline stopped nursing and was more interested in watching her parents. House noticed that it was probably the best time to burp her and wondered what the best way to go about it was since his leg was still aching. Fortunately, Wilson appeared in the doorway with a coffee in his hand and a warm smile on his face.

"How is everyone this morning?" He chirped while setting down his cup. House smiled.

"Jimmy, your timing is impeccable as always." House took her from Cameron's arms and put them into Wilsons'.

"Wha'?!" She whimpered uncomfortably.

"She needs to be burped." Wilson rolled his eyes, but found a cloth to place on his shoulder and patted her back gently.

"You do know that as a father this is your job?" House smiled at him but said nothing. Cameron readjusted her nightgown and reached over for a glass and the jug of water, pouring herself a cup-full before drinking it slowly. As soon as Madeline was finished, Wilson held her back in his arms and removed the cloth. She seemed happy again. "So how was her first night?"

House shrugged his shoulders.

"It was like I'd expected. She was hungry and poopy."

"I heard you've already upset the midwives." Cameron could not help but chuckle, and House smacked her lightly on the arm.

"Don't laugh. They'd placed her at the front of the nursery and so I made them move her back in here." Cameron laughed again and looked over to Wilson.

"He's so protective of her already, it's adorable really." Wilson twisted his mouth and let out a splutter of laughter. House growled.

"Give her back; you've just lost the right to hold her." He complied and watched House swaddle her tightly. "See what your dad has to put up with Mads? Everyone says _Uncle Wilson_ is a nice person but he's not really." Again, she stared at him. "And your mother... well..."

"Speaking of mothers..." Wilson interjected while sitting in the armchair and picking his coffee back up. "House mom is arriving in approximately two hours, Cameron mom should be here in five."

"Two hours!" House blabbered with a pout. "Are you picking her up from the airport?"

"Of course"

"Dam-rn it." He self-corrected his language before smirking at Cameron. "At least we have a bit of time in between to get ready."

"Yeah... I'm going off to have a shower and clean up." She slowly stood up and hobbled across to the bathroom, taking some clean underwear and a fresh pair of pyjamas with her. House had the cot all to himself, and he took full advantage of it. Scooting to the middle, he leant against the headboard and let Madeline lie on his lap.

"I tell you what we haven't yet done..."

"And what's that?" Wilson asked curiously.

"Wet the baby's head, and we haven't smoked a cigar either." House shook his head in despair.

"To be fair House, you haven't left the maternity ward since Cameron went into labour... smoking a cigar here would be reckless even for you."

"Fine. Tonight," he pointed at Wilson. "You and me shall drink and smoke on our balcony." Wilson smiled.

"Okay... want me to bring the smokes _dad_?"

"Yeah and all the alcohol you can carry." He let out a breath and then looked down at Madeline who was staring at him. His little finger on his right hand stroked her cheek gently. House could feel his heartbeat hammering and stomach churning and realised he was still completely in awe of the miracle on his lap. There he was sitting where hundreds of fathers had sat before, but he felt like this was a unique experience. And it was, for him. Her feet were poking out from under the cover and he put his hand up against it, noting the incredibly small, but perfectly formed, shape of her sole and toes. House smiled and was about to speak only to find that someone else had beaten him to it.

"Excuse me, is this Al... Greg?" House and Wilson stared at the man who was holding a harvest basket covered in cellophane. The older doctor smiled genuinely before sitting up a little straighter.

"Daniel." House replied with a nod. "I... didn't expect... we didn't expect to see you so soon." Wilson arched his eyebrows, still confused a little by the interaction between his friend and the unknown visitor. That was until the bathroom door rebounded off the wall as it was opened and a clean Cameron quickly hobbled out to greet the man. It all fit when she hugged him tight.

"Daniel!" she squealed happily. "You're here, you're here!"

Daniel Cameron chuckled lightly and placed the basket on the side before her welcoming embrace crushed it.

"Would I miss the chance to see my new niece? ...Hmm?" He looked quizzically at Wilson, who returned the gesture before Cameron noticed the awkwardness and smiled.

"Oh, Daniel this is Wilson... he's House's best friend. Wilson this is my big brother Daniel. He rarely has a spare moment to visit anyone, so you can understand my surprise now he's here." Wilson waved while watching Cameron drag Daniel to the bedside. "And this is your niece, Madeline." Daniel beamed and looked down to inspect her closely. She in turn stopped watching her father and began watching the new pair of eyes inspecting her.

"My god, she's absolutely gorgeous Al."

"Would you seriously expect anything less?" House added with a smirk. "Wanna hold her?" Daniel nodded shyly before opening his arms to accept the bundle. Cameron rested her chin on her brother's arm and watched her carefully.

"Wow..." he said softly, watching her wriggle and turn her body to fit into his hold. "Mom is going to cry hysterically. You know that right?"

"I have a box of tissues at the ready on the side." She replied with a grin before leaning forwards to kiss her daughter. "What did you bring us?" Everyone in the room looked across to the basket while Daniel explained.

"I'm not totally 'in' on what's hot for new parents, or babies for that matter, but I saw some bits and pieces while in London last week. You can search through it all later."

"Are you kidding?" Cameron asked, already halfway across the room. She took the basket in both hands and moved back to the bed. House feigned annoyance and moved across so they could share. She quickly ripped open the clear packaging and found everything individually wrapped in pink paper, apart from a jar of organic 

breakfast marmalade from Fortnum and Masons. She chuckled lightly before twisting the lid and dipping her finger into the preserve and licking it clean. "Wow that's good."

House rolled his eyes and snatched the first present he was closest to and began to open it. Inside was a box of socks –each pair a different colour of the rainbow. He smiled before handing it to Cameron who cooed happily and commented on how small they were. Well, considering their daughter was smaller, it was not much of a surprise to House. However, he kept his thoughts to himself and looked back in the hamper.

"I think the bottle-shaped object is more to your liking." Daniel said softly with a sympathetic smile. House picked up the present, unwrapped the top, and grinned happily.

"I love you Daniel," he said spontaneously, causing Wilson to splutter the coffee he was about to swallow. Pulling off the rest of the wrapping, House held up the 28-year-old Scottish Whisky and waved it about excitedly. "Look Wilson, Drink"

"Well I never," Wilson said after wiping his chin and tie with a tissue. "Someone giving you alcohol as a present" House snorted.

"It's not just any bottle of alcohol; it's an original Glenmorangie single malt whisky." He tutted at Wilson's ignorance "You don't get to try any now." Cameron quickly hit House on the arm.

"Stop being mean to _Uncle_ Wilson." He smirked at the affectionate term.

"Well he's got to stop being snarky first." He said childishly with a pout.

"I think we'll let that slide since it came from you," Cameron replied with a smirk. "Here, open something else, it'll keep you occupied." House took the present and tore at the tape before ripping the paper to shreds. Inside was a white t-shirt, which had a pink motorbike on the front and in tiny writing underneath it that said she was '_born to ride'_. He laughed and showed Cameron.

"This is über-cool" He sat up and showed Madeline who was still lying in Daniel's arms. "Look Mads, a proper t-shirt at last. No more of this frilly, flowery stuff for you." She seemed to look at it, but she could have just been watching him. "She loves it." He folded it and placed it back in the basket, noticing that Cameron had ransacked the rest of the presents and was now opening the last package. Around her were a box of chocolates, two new bibs with cartoon sketches of Big Ben a red double-decker bus, a bottle of Cameron's favourite hand cream and a teddy bear dressed as a beefeater. Cameron held up the last present and smiled broadly. Getting up she quickly made it around the bed and hugged her brother and daughter tightly.

"This is why I don't mind you spending months away, because when you come back you give us the best presents."

"Ha! Seriously though Al, I'm glad you liked them." Madeline kicked out in her hold and wriggled a little. "I think she wants you." He passed her into his sister's arms who took her gladly.

"Hey sweetie" She said tenderly as she swayed to calm her. House watch with hidden pride, knowing deep down that Cameron was born to be a mother. He on the other hand, might need some more time to get into the swing of things. House realised that while Daniel was watching her, Wilson was busily watching his reaction. He looked at him but could not think of one flippant thing to say. Instead, he smiled at him before looking back at Cameron. Wilson stood up abruptly and threw the now empty coffee cup in the bin.

"I've got some work I must get done before picking up your mothers."

"Oh, what time is mom coming in?" Daniel asked. "Only I'm going back to the hotel to check-in and change, I came straight from the airport, so I might as well pick her up."

"She's not coming in till about two." He smiled and began a walk to the door.

"I'll pick her up then. See you guys in a few hours." He waved at House and Wilson, kissed his sister and niece before leaving.

"Well that helps." Wilson said with a shrug. "I'll see you later too." He also got up and left. House watched his daughter and Cameron sway gently at the end of the bed while he continued to lie on top of it. He took the hamper and placed all the presents inside before putting it on the nightstand, and threw the wrapping in the paper bin beside him. With his right hand, he patted the bed twice.

"Come sit down." She smiled and edged closer before handing Madeline over and getting in under the covers, House remained on top. She curled around his frame and snuggled her head into the space under his arm. He wrapped it around her tight and sighed. House looked at her and smiled. "I love you, Allison Cameron."

Her breathing hitched.

"I love you too, Gregory House" He lent down and kissed her on the mouth. When they broke away, Cameron couldn't help but giggle slightly since Madeline had been watching the entire time. "And I love you too Madeline." There was a knock at the door, and House stared at it intently before spotting a flock of blonde hair wave past the glass.

"Oh, here we go," He murmured, before passing Madeline to Cameron and getting up. Limping slowly across, without the aid of his cane, he slid open the door and was confronted with a giant bouquet and a similarly sized box of chocolates. Behind them were Chase and Foreman smiling innocently. "What do you want?"

"Uh... to see what you produced." Foreman said dryly, dropping the box to his side. "You know the bun that's been cooking in the oven for the last nine months, we heard it's done."

"Tsk. Are you serious?" House replied, while crossing his arms and blocking the path into the room. Chase tried a different approach.

"We heard she's gorgeous." He said with a smile. Unfortunately his boss's mood did not lighten, in fact his stance straightened and his eyelids narrowed.

"From who?"

"The... um..."

"Just let us see her House." Foreman said finally after watching his co-worker struggle with answering the question. House finally relented and paused to snatch the box of chocolates before heading back inside. Cameron looked up from stroking her daughter's cheek and glowed. "Hey Cameron" He whispered while heading over to the side of the bed. Chase did the same on the opposite side. House watched from a far, already munching on the chocolates.

"You must be Madeline." Chase said affectionately while reaching out to brush his fingers against her hand. She automatically grabbed it tight. "Hello baby"

"Is there an age limit to who you can charm?" House inquired gruffly while chewing on a toffee.

"Ignore him." Cameron said with a smirk. "He's just jealous that he hasn't got your attention." House poked his tongue out at her and she retaliated in the same way. Foreman remained engrossed on the youngest member of the room.

"She's _lovely_." He managed to say after some thought. "I still can't really understand how this happened. But I'm happy for you Cameron."

"Thank you Foreman."

"What, no happiness for me?" House asked, mid-chew.

Foreman pretended to contemplate for a moment.

"No." The two men smirked at each other before returning their gaze to Madeline. She was watching Chase who was waving his arms in front of her eyes and making cooing noises at her.

"I think all those hair products have gone to your head." House supplied while putting the chocolates beside the flowers before walking towards him. He flicked his hands back and forth repeatedly while sighing. "Come on, you've seen her, now you can go, go on."

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you see her properly when he isn't here," she said while ignoring House glaring at her. The two fellows left quickly after the look snapped from her on to them and House returned to his original position on the bed.

"Now where were we?" He leant down and kissed her again, and Cameron could help but snigger.

"Greg, there's a baby in the room. Our baby, in my arms, is watching us." He groaned lightly and looked at his daughter.

"Way to spoil the mood, Mads." Her face was the picture of innocence. "Oh great, if she looks at me like that for the rest of her life, she'll get away with anything." Cameron chuckled and rested her cheek on his shoulder. They watched their daughter begin to fall asleep in her arms, her little eyelids growing heavier by the second meant she could only put up a fight for so long. She quickly settled and her breathing evened out. House brushed a loose hair from Cameron's face. "Want me to put her down for bit?"

"Okay." House transferred her from her mother's arms, to his, and then to the bassinet beside him without a murmur. It took a minute or two for House to get comfortable again, but soon all three of them were asleep.

Two hours passed before Cameron heard the sound of movement around her. She heard the faint chattering of a few people just outside their room and glanced through the glass door. Outside stood Wilson and Blythe House talking animatedly. She turned slowly on the bed and nudged House, hoping to wake him up gently. He did not stir, so she jabbed him a little harder, to which he grunted at before opening one eye.

"Wha'?"

"Your mother is outside the door."

"Uh-huh" He sighed and closed his eye again, before quickly reopening it and staring directly at her. This time his voice was a lot clearer. "What did you say?"

"I said: _your mother is outside the door_." He groaned loudly before wiping his eyes with his right hand.

"I can't wait to go home." He whispered in her ear before sitting up a little and watching her do the same. "Then we can lock the door." She smiled knowingly as they spotted the sliding door re-open and Wilson usher Blythe in with an open hand. She quickly moved to the bed and brushed her eyes. She had already started crying. "Hey mom" House said with a warm smile.

"Greg... Allison" She replied before staring at the cot. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," He noticed that his mother had stopped looking at them ages ago. "How was your flight?"

"Yes." He scrunched his nose up and smirked at Cameron. Blythe turned to them suddenly realising she had not heard what her son had said, but had answered anyway. "Sorry," she apologised with a smile before looking back at Madeline, edging closer to the cot. "Is that my granddaughter?" House nodded and suddenly felt a splurge of happiness.

"Sure is," She leaped the last two steps and found herself looking over the sleeping baby girl, tears already in her eyes again.

"Oh Greg darling, she's absolutely beautiful." Wilson waved, mentioning he had work to do, and left the room. The new grandmother brushed the soft skin of Madeline's face. "I can't believe it really, Greg you're a daddy." House rolled his eyes, but noticed that Cameron was leaning against him with a smile that suggested she agreed with his mother. "And, I'm Grandma Blythe." She started to cry again, while laughing. "Oh look at me," she whispered her eyes with a tissue. A tear seeped through his shirt then, so he knew Cameron had started crying too. Blythe noticed this and quickly made it to her side of the bed. The two mothers embraced tightly. 

House could not help but feel very awkward at the mass expression of emotions. He stood up, gathered Madeline in his arms before limping around the bed to his mom, and smiled.

"I thought you might like to hold her." Blythe turned to her son and gathered her granddaughter in her arms. She leant forwards and kissed House on the cheek softly.

"I'm so proud of you Greg. So very proud" The room was silent while everyone watched Blythe relate with Madeline, who was still sleeping soundly. "You know," she muttered after a while. "You were a wonderful baby. A terrible two year-old, but the most wonderful baby. You would spend hours just watching everyone and everything interact. I knew then that you wanted to know how everything worked, you were born inquisitive." She paused to chuckle at a memory. "So by the time you could walk and talk you had to touch everything, pull things apart to see how they worked. I remember you pulling all the dials of the radio until they came off and you then hiding the evidence in the yard." Cameron exchanged a smile with House, and he knew how much she was enjoying an insight into his childhood. Secretly, he enjoyed it too. He had forgotten most of the happy memories. Blythe turned to her. "Do you remember when I bought you that operation game for Christmas? You completed it all on your first try, so you took it apart instead."

Cameron chuckled and he smirked.

"Hey, I couldn't help that I was exceptionally good at board games."

"Right," she replied light-heartedly. "You have an operation game in your office, is it the same one?"

"No." House said defensively. "No, I took it apart so well, that... well... you couldn't put it back together again." Blythe smiled, but said nothing as she was too busy watching Madeline slowly wake up in her arms. The baby girl puckered her lips and managed to spit out a little dribble that woke her up suddenly. She yawned before looking around.

"Hello Madeline," Blythe cooed softly. "Aren't you the prettiest little girl? Yes, I think you are! I bet you've been getting lots and lots of attention from everyone who works here." She looked back up to House. "I've heard you're already throwing your weight around in the maternity ward." House scratched the back of his neck with his hand and shrugged sheepishly. Cameron laughed.

"No more than normal, Blythe" She said smiling. "He thinks that he can boss everyone around, but this little one has had him up and down doing things for her more than anyone else. She is only one day old and she already has him wrapped around her finger." Blythe smiled at looked back at her son who was now trying to ignore them by looking at his daughter.

"I can understand that." Blythe said. She passed Madeline back over to House and stepped around him to sit down in the chair. "You're a natural Greg," She added while watching her son gently sway as he held her close to his chest. He looked up and immediately stopped swaying, a look of embarrassment clearly etched on his face. When he noticed that Cameron was snuggled comfortably in the pillows, he decided to hand her over again. Her little legs kicked out impatiently while being handed over, and as soon as she touched the duvet, she began grabbing at Cameron's fingers.

"Feisty today, aren't you Mad's?" Cameron said softly watching her daughter stare around the room. Mother and baby stared at each other inquisitively, while Grandmother and Father watched from a far. It was not long before Blythe started talking about some tricks of the trade that had been passed on from Cousin Mel, and House began to tap out a simple beat on his cane before sitting down in the chair and relaxing slightly. No more than five minutes had passed before House had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly with his head sandwiched into the corner of the armchair. Cameron rearranged Madeline so that she was now lying on her chest, gently suckling on the bare skin of her neck once more while watching her grandmother talk to her.

"Your daddy must be awfully tired for him to fall asleep in the chair." Blythe whispered while holding out her hand to entertain the baby. Cameron nodded.

"I don't think he slept well here, but he's so stubborn that he won't go home tonight and have a proper night's sleep." She brushed her daughter's hair with her palm. "At least he's got a month's paternity leave."

"Well that is good." Blythe cleared her throat and sighed before looking at her son sadly. "John wants to speak to him, but he doesn't know what to say." Cameron looked at her intently. "I can tell that he finally accepts that he's in the wrong... which in itself is a miracle. When I told him he was a grandfather, he went to office and didn't come out. I think he's truly sorry Allison, I just wish they would speak to one another."

"I'm not sure Greg would help" Cameron replied honestly, reflecting on the night House had told her everything. "He doesn't want to see him... and," She cleared her throat and lowered her voice a little. "I can understand why."

Blythe nodded in agreement.

"It may take some more time before John can summon up the courage. Until then," She smiled at Madeline. "I'll have to give you twice the amount of attention, won't I?" Cameron jiggled her lightly while supporting her head and found her giving a look of appreciation, of sorts -a step away from a smile. It made Cameron glow inside and out with her stomach flipping in joy. She couldn't help but grin along at her daughters amusement.

The time passed quickly for everyone in the House suite, and soon Cameron could see the glass door slide back open and her brother and mother come inside. House remained asleep in the chair and Daniel found it amusing to see.

"So Daddy House is all tired out, is he?" he said quietly, while heading over to the far side of the bed. Blythe stood up automatically and greeted Helen with a hug.

"It looks as much," Blythe replied. "You must be Daniel. I'm Greg's mother, Blythe." They hugged as Helen sat by her daughter's hip on the bed and looked at Madeline who was lazily watching everyone while her mother stroked her back soothingly.

"Allison she's wonderful, absolutely perfect." She said before touching the smooth skin of her cheek. "I can't believe it... Madeline sweetie," she whispered hoping that she'd notice that she was being spoken too, "I'm Grandma Helen." Then she burst into tears. Allison chuckled knowingly while reaching out to tap her shoulder.

"You can hold her if you like; she's just had a feed and was changed an hour ago. She'll probably fall asleep now." Helen brushed her eyes with a tissue before reaching out and clutching the newborn in her lap, feeling Madeline move slightly so she could suck her thumb. Instead, however the little girl yawned widely and let her fingers fall on to her chest. "You're tiny aren't you honey?" Earlier when she was changed, Madeline had been put into a larger sleeper, this time one that covered her arms, legs and feet. It was white with a rainbow on the chest and a rainbow stripe down each leg. Although it was still too big for her, with space by her toes and around her midriff, she looked extremely comfortable. Madeline breathed out a couple of frothy bubbles before closing her eyes clutching her fists. She almost instantly fell asleep.

"Have you slept well Allison?" she whispered, knowing for sure that the baby in her arms was now asleep. Cameron shrugged.

"I slept as well as I thought I would, I had to feed her a couple of times, but the nurses came in to change and burp her. Then I also slept for about two hours before Blythe came in. I'm okay mom, I know that the next few months will be tiring though."

"Yeah they will." Helen answered honestly. "But you won't want to swap it for a thing. How is Greg taking it all?" Cameron looked over to where he was sleeping peacefully and smiled.

"Better than I could have ever imagined, he's addicted to her I think. In fact he made the nurses bring her in so she wasn't in the nursery last night." Helen beamed happily and looked down at Madeline.

"Madeline you are very lucky indeed." She looked up at Daniel. "When are you going to father me one, Danny?"

"Yeah Dan," Cameron joked. "I wanna be an Aunty."

"Well you can put that on the backburners Al, it's not happening anytime in the near future." Both of the female Camerons moaned unhappily. "I'm serious!" The titter of laughs that the Camerons and Blythe responded with woke House up slowly as he didn't really want to move at all. Opening his right eye his gaze lingered over the new people in the room before sighing softly and rolling his shoulders. Cameron noticed him first and smiled sympathetically.

"Oh sorry Greg, did we wake you?" She asked as he sat up a little more and felt his pocket for Vicodin, only pausing when Helen turned around to greet him properly. He shook his head and left the vial where it was.

"It's alright; I shouldn't sleep too long in the chair anyway. Hello Grandma Cameron"

"Hey Greg... we did wake you didn't we? Oh, we should go and leave you three for a while." He noticed that Madeline was asleep in her arms.

"Oh no you don't need to, I'm gonna go and get a coffee and a Ruben anyway."

"Nonsense," Blythe said, agreeing with Helen. "I'll grab you one when we go down and get something to drink ourselves. Allison said you didn't sleep that well last night." House looked at Cameron who shrugged innocently. He gave in quickly on feeling his leg twitch with impatience.

"As long as it doesn't have any pickles..." His mom grinned and stood up.

"I know, no pickles... extra cheese with thousand island dressing on marbled rye." House smirked at his mother's knowledge.

"You do know it's a _hospital canteen_ don't you?" Helen put Madeline down in the cot as instructed by Cameron and the two Grandmas and Uncle left quietly. As soon as the door slid closed House hobbled across to the bed, popped two pills and crashed out on top of the covers next to Cameron. He yawned before settling his head onto the pillows while she remained sitting upright with her fingers combing through his hair.

"Tired much?"

"A little" Cameron sighed.

"You're in pain. Want me to massage it for you?" He looked up instantly and smiled devilishly. "Your leg Greg; your leg"

"If you want." He closed his eyes once more, which meant that he did want her to work her magic and soothe the throbbing thigh muscle. Actually, she enjoyed doing it and so rubbed her hands together before brushing over the jeans slowly. He rolled on to his back giving her a little more access and felt the mild relief of the welcoming warmth. "You are incredibly good at that." He murmured after five or so minutes causing Cameron to blush lightly.

"I'm glad I can help." She felt him touch her hip that was covered in a large t-shirt and begin to circle his fingers slowly. "What are you doing?" His fingers glided further down towards the hem. "You do know we're in a hospital?"

"Duh" He mumbled before opening his eyes. He spotted that as she had leant over to massage his thigh her shoulder was bare and close enough to kiss. He sprung his head up to do just that. She giggled lightly and stopped her massage. The Vicodin had done its job, which meant he was awake again. He continued to kiss her shoulder and neck and she slid next to him and returned the favour by kissing him back on the lips.

"Guys please... you're daughter shouldn't have to see that." They both groaned on hearing Wilson's voice before kissing once more and separating. House remained on his back while Cameron sat up slightly. Wilson stood in the doorway and smiled. "I've just seen your mothers and Cameron's brother in the cafeteria, they were practically glowing."

"So you thought that rather than leave us alone you should come and watch us make out. Fine choice Jimmy" He shook his head and sighed.

"Actually I wanted to pop in and tell you that there's been someone trying to get hold of you at your office, Foreman told them you were away, but they seemed persistent."

"Well they can carry on calling my office, it isn't disturbing me." The birthing suite's phone shrilly rang out in the little room just as he finished speaking. "So he gave them this number to call?" He growled angrily before staring at the phone and continuing to let it ring.

"So you're going to be mature about it and just stare at the damn thing?"

"Sure." He watched it until he heard the whimper of a baby getting a little more annoyed than he was. Cameron hit him on the arm and leaned over to comfort Madeline. "Fine, but if this is a stalker I'm giving them your address." He gave Wilson a look before picking up the handset. "_Yes_?" The response was not what he was expecting and he swallowed slowly, reached for his cane, and left the bed and room as fast as he could. On turning the corner of the corridor and into a more secluded part of the floor, he leant against the wall and let out a breath.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me, _Dad_."

* * *

Well.

Dun dun dun! Ouch. Grandpa House is back. :D So what did you think? Love you all xx


	2. Toxicology

It's been far too long since I updated so I'm apologising now. I got a bit carried away with writing some paragraphs for future chapters... and revising for exams. Tsk, I know these are not good enough excuses, and I promise to do better in the future!

...And it's not as long as I would've liked. Sorry! cowers in the corner

This is dedicated to my loyal reviewers and readers who, for reasons unknown to me, stick with my stories even when I leave them for months on end without updates. (Also, a special dedication goes to sweet GabbyAbby who has kept me going, while I've been struggling, with FANTASTIC Daddy House stories. hugs)

Martini xx

**Eek! It has just occurred to me that there wasn't a disclaimer at the start of this story. Ah-hem. I do not own House and Cameron, or the other characters you recognise, David Shore and those crazy cats at Fox do. Oh, apart from Madeline, she's mine. Mwhahaha.**

* * *

Toxicology

The space in which House was currently standing in was eerily quiet, so he could not even lie about not hearing the caller properly. He clutched at both the phone and cane before tensing his facial muscles and relaxing them again. The voice was casual and yet House was waiting for the verbal punch he had felt many times before.

"I think," House continued bitingly. "I actually told you that I would contact you by post." His dad cleared his throat and House knew he must be in his office as the ticking of the large pendulum clock was echoing in the background.

"Son..." He paused. "Son, that night wasn't our finest-"

"Damn right it wasn't." House snarled losing his patience with the old man. "You don't have to explain to me again how much you don't like the age-gap between Allison and me and how we're still not married, although we now have a child. Not that you'll get to see her."

John House took a deep breath and tried again.

"Your mother told me on the way back to the hotel that night how much I'd overlooked the change in you now that you have Allison. She said I didn't see it because I'd been too busy trying to see faults." He paused and noticed his son must have been taking what he said seriously, as he hadn't butted in yet. "Your mother was right. You had changed, you're happy." There was another pause, but House didn't want to intervene, whatever happened between them both was going to change drastically now. "When your mother had you I was commanding a group of new recruits at the base at the time. I remember because it was raining and the younger ones were whining about the mud caked in every crease and orifice. I scrambled back to the yard where I then _borrowed_ a jeep to the hospital. By the time I had arrived, your mother was sleeping and you were in the nursery asleep too. Greg," he said before clearing his throat. "You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever set my eyes on." House swallowed a grunt of disbelief. His father was the most un-emotional person he knew and what he'd just said was more than a little unnerving. "Children will change you, son, and you won't be able to predict anything. I know that you'll do a better job than I did, because you're stubborn like that."

"Is this some kind of pep talk?"

"I want you to know," John said softly, almost a whisper. "I'm very proud of you." House gulped and spotted that the sofa next to him was the best place to be. Sit down or fall down was his choice at that moment.

"You think just because you said you're _proud of me_ that I'll forgive you entirely? That I'll welcome you warmly, is that what you want?"

"No. I'm not asking for forgiveness. For one thing, I do not deserve it and secondly, I know you, and you won't forgive me, maybe never. You should know that I'm sorry for how I acted that night regardless." This was 

another phase House had rarely heard his father say, and it was surreal to listen to him. "Whether you marry or not is your decision, and I shouldn't have said what I said."

House sighed.

"So what now? You're sorry, and you're proud of me. Also, you've established that my ideas on marriage are none of your business."

"I guess that's it, yeah." John answered slowly, a little surprised his son was being this cold.

"Right then" House hung up and stared at the handset in disbelief. He wasn't sure what to do; his Dad being _civil_ was peculiar.

"He's reaching out to you, you know." House looked up and spotted Wilson leaning against the opposite wall, his arms folded and head tilted to the side.

"How long have you been there?" He growled before standing up and tapping his cane against the floor.

"Long enough to know that your dad apologised" Wilson sighed and stepped across to his friend. "Deep down he did what you wanted him to do, and you shut him out... how very you."

"I did what my dad expected, and didn't forgive him."

"It's not just about you anymore House." House looked up a little bemused, but said nothing. "With Cameron's dad dead, you're preventing Madeline from having a chance of having any grandfathers."

"She's..." But he stopped talking and grumbled out something unintelligible instead.

"You know you want her to have everything you didn't, right?" House nodded. "...Then how about letting her have a meaningful relationship with your dad?" House pointed his cane directly at Wilson's chest and sighed.

"You better have a lot of excellent beers for when I've finished this second conversation with my dad. Enough so it's barely a memory tomorrow." Wilson smiled.

"Of course" he pointed at phone, "Now chop, chop. No time like the present." House shook his head.

"Actually there is... I'm going to have some lunch first; otherwise my stomach will think I'm having surgery or something." He thumped back slowly to their room, replacing the handset back on the phone before sitting back on the bed. Cameron was sitting with his magazine on her lap reading an interview with Angelina Jolie. "Hey." She looked at him.

"Hey," she replied already returning her gaze to the article in front of her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and glanced over it too.

"You're reading my magazine."

"Uh-huh." She flicked the page. "How did your talk with your dad go?" He looked at her inquisitively. "Who else would call you and make you bolt out the room like that?"

"It was... like I expected it would be, awkward and pointless." He kissed her ear. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Cameron sighed and put the magazine back on the nightstand.

"You never do." She muttered gently, before cupping his cheek with her left hand. "But you should, will you tell me later?" He nodded before kissing her forehead and leaning against her partly. His legs were crossed at the knee and his torso tilted inward slightly. "Did Wilson find you?" He continued to pepper kisses on the side of her face.

"Yeah he did." He pulled away to glance down at her. "Did you send him?"

She chuckled lightly.

"I didn't, no. He decided to find you all by himself, after helping me settle Madeline back down." She ended her statement with a scowl.

"Sorry, I've been told that I need to be less selfish now, I won't ever stop completely, but I'll try."

"You should apologise, she's was all ratty when she was woken up." House practically rolled on to Cameron, avoiding her tender stomach, to see the crib. Madeline was partly awake with drooping eyelids, looking at the ceiling. Cameron and House shared a brief staring contest before he conceded.

"Fine." He muttered before propping himself up on his elbow and pulling the edge of the crib closer to the bed with an outstretched hand. Realising he still could get to her properly, he gingerly climbed over Cameron and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Madeline carefully. He brushed a finger along her cheek, and she looked at him. He was sure she'd inherited that look from Cameron, as she looked thoroughly pissed-off with being awake. "Ouch, I know never to disrupt your beauty sleep in the future, don't I?" He continued to stroke her skin until he noticed he'd been forgiven. Her eyelids fluttered shut finally and she released a long awaited breath. "Sorry Mads" He glanced at Cameron who was smiling at him.

It was then that Blythe popped her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt again," she whispered before stepping inside and offering a tray of delectable goodies. "But I thought I'd give you these before I head out for lunch with Helen and Daniel. We thought it would be best if we left you alone for a while." House stood up and grabbed the food with a smile.

"Thanks mom."

"You should be asleep" she jokingly scolded before chuckling. "And share these with Allison; we bought enough for both of you." He snorted unhappily. "Play nice." Blythe added before leaning upwards to kiss her son on the cheek.

"Bye," House said before watching her leave through the sliding door and then head back to the bed. Cameron sat up expectantly with a smile. He looked at all the food and passed over the slice of Gooey butter cake and a plate of pitas filled with salad and a pot of hummus. House kept the Ruben and potato chips, as well as a slice of chocolate cake. The both had a large strawberry milkshake and some cookies to share. "You do know that as soon as Mads starts eating solids you'll have to know her diet as well as our parents knows ours right? I mean who else would willingly give someone salad unless they knew they liked it?"

"It maybe alien to you Greg, but a lot of people _do_ actually eat salad voluntarily." She snatched a chip from the bag he was holding, quicker than House's attempts to hold it away from her. "Thank you,"

"I didn't say we were sharing these," He muttered before placing the bag on his other side so she couldn't reach without him getting to them first. "You're lucky you're getting a cookie." The sat in silence for a bit while they both munched on the food, House deciding to take his magazine back but allowing Cameron to look too, before she snuggled into his shoulder and yawned. He cleared her empty containers back on to the tray, slid them on to the chair, and then moved so that his arm was now around her back and shoulders. They both looked over to the cot and watched the sleeping baby.

"She really is beautiful isn't she?"

"Incredibly so," he answered honestly. "Your genes aren't as wimpy as I thought they would be." Cameron wacked him lightly in the chest. "No I'm serious; she looks a lot like you"

"I can stand up to you, can't I? What surprised you then that my genes would too?" He smiled and shook his head, deciding that she might be right.

Cameron fell asleep almost straight after making her point to House, slowly curling into a ball shape on her side with her head on his chest and leg on his left thigh. He sighed and wondered how easily she found sleep in a busy place such as a hospital room. The lights were particularly bright today, and there were many nurses and doctors milling about outside and yet Cameron slept on. House had rested as much as he could, and decided to go and find somewhere to make the dreaded phone call. Better than keeping on putting it off, he conceded. Just as he grabbed his cane and limped the distance to the door, Madeline made her presence known in the loudest way possible. He jolted back from the glass pane in surprise before turning to face her.

Cameron was still asleep, and he found that incredibly annoying.

"Shush Madeline," He whispered while slowly picking her up and putting her into the crook of his left arm. He rocked her gently. "You really should let mom get her sleep otherwise we'll both be in the doghouse." He looked at her incredibly blue eyes and the sight of her rosy cheeks before sighing. "You might get away with it, but for Daddy's sanity would you mind turning it down a few decibels?" In mid screech, she stopped and looked at him, as if his words really had struck a chord. "Thank you," He went to place her back in the crib, but unsurprisingly, she decided to cry out once more. House shook his head and placed her in his hold again before heading out the room. "You're going to the death of me, Mads." He mused while trekking down the corridor, ignoring the admiring glances from the staff along the way.

The closet sanctuary would be his office, although he wondered whether Foreman had decided to make it his own during his moments of leave. In that instance, he hoped that Wilson was busy somewhere else and pressed the elevator button for the fourth floor. Madeline had remained quiet while in his arm, taking hold of the material of his jacket and staring at it instead. He watched her with interest, wondering how such a mundane object could bring so much amusement. A nurse wandered into the elevator just before the doors shut, and she could not help but coo happily.

"Isn't she adorable, Dr. House you must be so-"

"Happy, overwhelmed, excited, pleased, yes, I am thanks." He muttered while stepping backwards and holding Madeline closer to his body. The nurse frowned and turned her gaze back to the mirrored doors in front of her. At the next available opportunity, the nurse left the elevator leaving House alone in the descending box. He looked down at his daughter and smiled, she was still watching his jacket. "Well aren't you the easily amused one... certainly not a House characteristic, since we can get easily bored with tedious things. Unless of course you're inspecting the quality of the tailoring, which I guess could be a possibility, and that is a House gene. We may not show it, but we have expensive tastes." He paused. "So does your mom now I think about it." Another pause caused House to sigh dramatically. "You're going to cost me a fortune, aren't you?"

Madeline remained tight-lipped and unfazed by her father's statements. The door opened and he walked straight to Wilson's office, entering it without a knock first to find the oncologist typing away at the computer. His annoyance at House's lack of courtesy suddenly dissipated as soon as he saw the little bundle in his left arm.

"I'll swap you one _almost_ new baby for a phone and your couch." House said while he watched his friend stand up and meet him in the centre of the room. Wilson shook his head but grinned at Madeline.

"Not that I wouldn't want to look after Madeline while you rang your father, I don't think Cameron would be too happy about you trading your daughter, and she will notice." House mocked sighed before handing her over but keeping eye contact.

"Uncle Wilson is in charge now Mads, but if he becomes unruly then by all means put him in his place." She yawned again before snuggling into Wilson's chest. He sidestepped the pair and grabbed the wireless handset. With an outstretched hand, he gestured to the door onto the balcony. "I'm going to go out there because I know how much you like to eavesdrop." Wilson nodded without taking his eyes off the girl in his arms causing House to sigh once more. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

The wooden chair Wilson had on his side of the shared space was comfortable enough for House to sit on while he made the phone call. Passing the phone back and forth in his hand twice before dialling the well-known number, House took a deep breath.

"John House," His father said, speaking with a clear and polite manner.

"Dad" House replied gingerly.

"Son? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing... I uh, thought I should talk to you again." He paused. "I shouldn't have acted the way I had, because... because you said sorry and I know..."

"Thank you Greg." John replied quietly knowing it was as hard for him as it was for his son to talk about emotions and feelings. He thought about changing the topic because it would be easier for them both. "How is the newest addition of the House family tree?" House smiled and turned back to look through the window into office. Inside Wilson was sitting with her, probably talking in awful baby talk.

"She's just about stomaching having to listen to Wilson coo at her at the moment. But she's fine."

"What does she look like?" House swallowed hard and pictured her clearly in his mind.

"Pretty much the same as any other newborn... She has some dark brown hair, and the brightest blue eyes."

"Like yours?"

"No, brighter... her skin is a little puffy and rosy as well though. Oh, but she has some strong soccer legs and can throw a punch or two. You'll like her." His father chuckled down the line.

"She sounds like a true little athlete."

"She looks a bit like Allison." There was another pause down the line.

"Beautiful then?"

House cleared his throat and watched the world go by outside for a moment before replying. "Yeah" He let his mind wander for a few moments before he spoke again, this time with a little more determination. "I'm not sure we'll ever be okay Dad, but I don't think I should stand in the way of your relationship with Madeline, unless of course you give me a reason to. If you want to come and see her, mom's staying at a hotel. You could... if you wanted to..."

"That would be, yeah... I think... I'll speak to your mother tonight."

"Good."

"Thank you for calling Greg."

"No problem." When House hung up the phone this time, he did not feel any hint of remorse. He turned his attention back to the pair slowly dancing in the office and shook his head with amusement. He grabbed his cane and headed back inside, sighing loudly once he knew that Wilson could hear him. The oncologist stopped swaying and turned to face his friend.

"What?"

"You look like you're dancing on your own." House replied with a smile. He stepped forwards with open arms and attempted to take Madeline. Wilson however, held her back. "Oh stop being so petty. You need me to tell you how pathetic you look, otherwise you would never know."

"I doubt I did. You just want her for yourself. I bet you've already had a go at doing the box-step with her."

"...In these shoes?" House replied snappily. "Anyway she's mine; I can do what I want with her. Gimmie" Wilson passed her over begrudgingly. Madeline grabbed his shirt and jacket as he adjusted her cotton cap before sucking on the skin of his hand. Hungry, huh? No wonder," House said with a slight sigh. "You've been dancing up an appetite."

"How did the talk with your dad go?" House looked at Wilson before shrugging. He let Madeline continue to suckle at his fingers while he stood in the centre of the room.

"It was... okay. I think he's going to come over and visit in the next couple of days. He wants to see her." He gave a puzzled look. "It was strange; me and dad have never had a polite conversation with one another without mom in the room. He even thanked me for calling."

"Well... that's good, isn't it?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah... it is a good thing." House watched his daughter grab at his hand and scrunch up her face, letting him know that she was annoyed. "I need to go and wake up Cameron before this one rids me of a layer of skin from my fingers and starts to throw a tantrum. "You are going to go out and get the drinks later, right?"

"Yes House. Don't worry the crates of alcohol will be waiting for you on the balcony."

Wilson was telling the truth too. When House arrived in his office a few hours later, the small wooden table beside the chairs outside was covered in bottles of beer and two red mugs. The oncologist was leaning against the brick wall and looking out onto the city when House made himself known. He shut the glass door and limped over to his friend with a smile.

"You're a true friend, you know that?" Wilson smiled awkwardly before turning and pointing to the box beside him.

"Cigar?"

"Of course," House replied opening his palm expectantly. He passed over one before grabbing the Zippo lighter from his pocket and offering that too. A few minutes of inhaling later and both men sighed contentedly. The wrapper, which had contained the cigar, had a pink decorative font that read, i_t's a girl,_ and made House smirk pleasantly. "It's a girl!" He deadpanned. "Nice choice."

"Thank you," Wilson replied ignoring the sarcastic undertones. He turned and grabbed the two mugs before reaching for a bottle of Jack Daniels and opening it. House held the glasses and let him pour two generous amounts. They clinked glasses automatically. "Congratulations House."

"Thank you Jimmy"

"So how are mom and daughter?" Wilson asked after swallowing a mouthful of drink.

"Mom is taking up the whole bed sleeping, and daughter... is pretty much doing the same thing in her cot."

"Taking after Dad then?" House smirked but said nothing. "When are you going to take Madeline home?"

"I've no idea. Couple of days, Kennington is going to give her the once over tomorrow then whenever we're comfortable we can go home. I'm hoping sooner rather than later. What exactly do they put in the mattresses of this hospital?" Wilson smirked.

"Not to your liking, House? I'm surprised, you don't normally find things to moan about" House hit his arm weakly before chuckling.

"Seriously, you need to sleep on half of one with a bum leg before you can say anything." Wilson conceded and they both took another couple of mouthfuls silently.

"Fair enough." He refilled the glasses and lifted it up slightly to toast. "To Madeline and her mother: the two women who have to stomach you forever more."

"Maybe you could give them tips." House dryly replied before swallowing another mouthful and smiling at his friend.

Then they both looked away onto the city and laughed.

* * *

Hope you liked it... I promise to have a bigger update quicker than the last one! xx


	3. Intensive Care Medicine

**SORRY**

I am terrible at updating. Really. I promised many, and what do I give? NOTHING. You poor, poor readers. I don't deserve you. :)

In return for you co-operation I've written two chapters. This one, and the next one, which will be posted on Friday. I hope this can help you forgive me. I'm forever in your debt since you're all so nice.

**This chapter is dedicated to all those reviewers who said beautiful, uplifting things which helped me when my writers block was at its worst. Thank You x**

* * *

Intensive Care Medicine

Nurse Brenda caught the swing door with her palm while taking a clean bite from her green apple. The sweet juicy fruit was an excellent way to kick-start the body of the morning, a lot healthier and more effective than a coffee, if the recent studies in her magazine were anything to go by. Her white plimsolls squeaked against the freshly washed floor, allowing her to almost slide headfirst in to the nurses' station that was closest to the staff room. She grabbed a note from Dr. Cuddy and then set about heading to the clinic, she normally wouldn't have chosen to change on the second highest floor but the grapevine had been right about spreading rumours concerning the new sofas and a plasma television. She hoped she could make use of it, she was a senior nurse after all.

"Cuddy said she needs you to resort the rotas," Brenda cringed at the nurse behind the desk, typing away while keeping eye-contact with her. "Well _someone_ needs to resort the rotas. A new doctor is covering for Dr. Cameron while she's on leave... oh have you seen the baby? She's gorgeous."

"Do I get cover for Dr. House too?" She persisted, ignoring the sidestepping of agenda for now. The nurse shrugged and briefly looked at her screen.

"Doesn't look like it. Either he has to make it up when he comes back," Brenda snorted. "Or his hours will be spread around the people left in the department."

"Great."

"They've called her Madeline Allison. How adorable."

"Yes, well she is the reason why I'm a doctor down, so adorable isn't the word I would use." The apple was less sweet than she thought, the second bite a little bitter in her mouth, making her chew it thoroughly.

"You're normally a doctor down." The other nurse replied with a smirk. "It might be more productive without him." Brenda shook her head and walked to the lifts, chucking her apple in the nearest bin on the way. There were already three nurses and a wheelchair-bound patient waiting, but she didn't fancy the stairs today. Tapping her foot against the floor she crossed her arms and sighed. It was already quite humid, thanks to the thunderstorms from the night before, and she knew the clinic would be stuffy anyway. Patient's who can't afford ER fees will naturally arrive at her desk the next morning, and heavy rain always meant many accidents.

The door pinged in front of her and then opened. Inside stood the man who was the reason why she started smoking again two weeks after joining the hospital. He snapped his cane up across the door and shook his head.

"This lift has been acting up all morning I'm afraid, five people maximum."

"But there are only four of you, and it seemed alright when I got on it earlier." The nurse next to her argued. House dropped the cane and looked at her suspiciously. Inside the elevator were Drs. Cameron, Wilson and Chase, plus a tightly bundled rosy-cheeked Madeline.

"I was gonna let you on, but now I fear your idiocy may be contagious. There are five of us." Cameron growled behind him.

"Let her on for goodness sake! If we keep on having petty arguments on every floor we'll be here all day." House shook his head and went to press the close door button. "Sorry we can't hang around and chat more." Brenda sighed, spotted the doors were about to close, to the anger of the other people beside her, and quickly squeezed in before they shut completely. House gave her an icy stare before brushing against her to lean against the opposite wall.

"I see you're heading home Dr. Cameron." The young doctor nodded and then grinned happily.

"I've realised I can only stand this place if I'm working here, not if I'm staying for another reason." Brenda smiled knowingly.

"Doctor's make the worse patients." The nurse looked down and looked at Madeline carefully, the bright-blue eyes glinting in the synthetic light. She did look the picture of innocence, thought with House genes she doubted that would always be the case. Her hand was squeezing her mother's fingers. "How has she been?"

"Good." House grunted loudly causing Cameron to sigh. "Last night, the rain, she was upset. The thunder scared her, but she's alright." She looked up and saw Chase carrying two large bouquets, and the hamper of goodies Daniel had bought, while Wilson carried two holdalls. House had his backpack on his shoulder and eyed Brenda while fidgeting with the collar of his blazer. The door pinged again, and House moved to push the wheelchair, he hooked his cane onto the back and smiled at Brenda awkwardly.

"Well this has been just lovely, but I'm afraid you have work –I'm sure- and we have to go home."

"Do you have the current file on your temp?" She added while stepping out the elevator with him, Chase and Wilson walked past and ahead of them towards the doors and car park.

"Foreman knows all. Ask him. I'll see you in a month."

"Oh I can't wait." Nurse Brenda walked away from them and towards the clinic doors. Cameron chuckled lightly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you must be sending that woman to an early grave. The poor thing! She must have been waiting for you to have some time off since she started working here." He started pushing the wheelchair again.

"Well, _mother of my child_, I'm glad you think so much of me." She tittered again before playing with the hat on Madeline's head. "Look Madeline, light, freedom... no more crummy hospital room for you."

"Mr Sun has come out to see you Madeline, yes he has!" Cameron added cheerfully before tilting her daughter's head up so she could see outside a little better. Although currently she could only see, about six inches away, Cameron couldn't help but point ant things of interest. "There's a birdie going tweet-tweet, he's saying 'Hello Madeline'." The little girl watched her mother intently, although clearly had no idea what was happening around her. House shook his head.

"She can't see the _birdie_ Allison, and I highly doubt it has taken an interest in our daughter, unless she's wearing something shiny –which she isn't." Allison shook her head defiantly.

"Daddy is no fun is he Madeline?" She smiled at Madeline with wide-eyes and a toothy grin as they headed along the path towards the car park. "Grumpy Daddy indeed"

"I'm so much fun too!" House countered before steering the wheelchair onto the road and spotted Wilson and Chase standing against his car. He also noticed that his Mother and Father were also waiting for them. "Oh dear god... I thought they said they'd left." Cameron stopped pointing at a bumblebee and looked upwards.

"No I think they said they were going back to the hotel last night."

"They said home!" House cringed. "I'm sure they said home... maybe we can quickly head across to the ER entrance, and ring Wilson to come pick us up. They haven't seen-" Blythe waved frantically at them. "They've seen us."

"...Wilson doesn't have your car keys anyway. It wouldn't have worked."

"If we'd asked Foreman to help carry things, then he could've hot-wired it in no time." They slowly made the rest of the journey to the car in silence. Before Blythe closed the few yards between them House bent down to whisper in Allison's ear. "This won't be at all awkward."

"Allison! Greg! How are you sweethearts?" She kissed House on the cheek followed by another on Cameron's and a peck on Madeline's forehead. "Good news, the hotel room we're staying in is free until next week..." House groaned before pushing the chair next to the car door, he looked at Wilson suspiciously, but his friend was as surprised at seeing his parents as he was. Chase was hiding a grin. His mother was still talking House realised after he unlocked his car. Cameron was nodding happily, or at least pretending to be. "...We've already bought some lovely pork chops and other bits and pieces. And of an evening we'll stay at the hotel, give you some time on your own."

"That's lovely of you Blythe, but you don't need too..."

"Nonsense, it won't be a problem." She said with a smile. Wilson and Chase began to fill one of the back seats and trunk with all their belongings quietly watching the three House generations converse with one another. House grabbed Madeline gently and held her in his arms for a few moments, smelling that sweet talcum powder and milk scent that can only be associated with a newborn. He then opened the other back door and strapped her into the car seat.

"There you go," He whispered before tucking a blanket on top of her torso. She wriggled a little before settling in the new environment. He placed his cane on the floor before shutting the door again gently. He glared at Chase who immediately took the hint and quickly said goodbye, hugging Cameron awkwardly in the process, before walking back to the Hospital. Wilson did the same.

Blythe grinned again.

"So we'll follow you round, okay?" House blinked before tilting his head.

"Follow us round...?"

"To your house, we forgot to bring the map from last time."

"Right." John and Blythe headed across to their own car before Cameron stood up slowly and grabbed House's arm for support. "Why are my parents' following us?" Cameron sighed and then moved to sit in the car.

"They're going to be helping us out for a week. So we don't have to go in at the deep end."

"Why do we need help?" House said. "We're two very capable _doctors_..."

"I know, but your mom just wants to help. I suspect she just wants to see Madeline as much as she can before she has to go back. She knows then that visits will be pretty rare." House dropped his shoulders and closed her door before going around to the driver's side and popping a pill from the vial in his pocket. "One week."

"One week of hell." He groaned before turning around to look at Madeline with Cameron doing the same. "This is all your fault Mads, couldn't you have cried when we walked over? They might have been put off."

"I think your mom would come anyway. She's fallen head over heels in love with her."

"But Daniel and your mom said their goodbye's yesterday." He whined childishly. "Why couldn't they have done the same?" Cameron shrugged before turning back and resting her head on the car seat.

"This is weird." House turned back around and started the engine.

"In what way? I mean apart from the obvious."

"I just, I dunno I'm tired."

"Tired? You've been in the same bed for days. Asleep for much of it too" She smiled.

"I just want to be home."

"I can do that." He put the car into reverse, pulled out of the parking bay and spotted his parents car arrive just behind them. House then changed into drive and edged away slowly. He thought about putting his foot down, but Cameron could read his mind apparently.

"Don't think about losing them."

"Losing them?" House countered quickly, hoping she hadn't seen the frown. "I've been trying to do that since I was 7. You cannot lose them. They're like homing pigeons or bloodhounds... some kind of animal." Cameron shook her head and decided to look out the window instead for the rest of the journey, and because midday traffic was only slight, it was only a few moments before they were arriving outside their door. "Here. Thank god for that."

"Did we tidy before we left?" Cameron suddenly asked, realising that in a few moments visitors would be in her home, and she didn't remember cleaning before her contractions hit.

"Does that matter? It'll only get messy once we walk in and my parents..." He paused, trying to see it through his father's eyes. "Maybe we could go in now and throw everything into a drawer." He watched his parents' car park further along the street as he popped the trunk before stepping out on to the sidewalk and walking around to the rear passenger door on Cameron's side. Cameron slowly made it on to her feet, a little wobbly and smiled. "You go on in, I'll bring in Mads."

"Can we help?" Blythe called with a large smile and House directed them to the other door and trunk. They grabbed them without protest as House lifted Madeline out of the seat and into his arms, before reaching for his cane. She had been asleep during the car ride and was still a little lethargic. He smiled before tapping her nose gently.

"Come on... you're a little sleepy head, aren't you?" He pushed the door shut with his cane, before walking up and into the condo. Cameron was throwing some mail into a drawer. "I was joking when I said that." He looked around the very clean apartment. "But I guess I forgot that before you went into labour you were nesting." She smiled as his parents followed. Cringing at the small space he and his father were occupying he decided to head to the Nursery. "I, uh, she's been up for a while and she was trying to sleep in the car. So I'll put her in the basket and bring it in here."

"Alright," Cameron replied before grabbing the flowers and heading to the kitchen. "You can put the bags down John; I'll put them away as soon as I get these in water." Blythe had the groceries in her hands so she followed Cameron through before tidying away. John, feeling a little awkward dropped the bags just in front of the hallway before following the women. He smiled at his wife when she offered to make everyone a nice cup of coffee and get out some coffee cake that she'd made a few days ago. Cameron nodded happily, thanking her for finally giving her food that wasn't made in the Hospital.

House meanwhile stood in the centre of the nursery and held Madeline up a little before showing her around the room. He wanted be away from his father for as long as possible, and if it meant showing his daughter the ins and outs of her ottoman then so be it.

"This..." he said, while heading over to the crib. "...Is something you won't be using for a few months. But it's yours, and if you want to test it out at anytime, you be sure to tell me." He looked at her with amusement, since she wasn't showing any notice of the bed, or what he was saying for that matter. "We'll work on your communication skills later." He cleared his throat. "In fact, you'll be sleeping in this," He turned on the spot and looked at the Moses basket. "I know, a wicker basket doesn't sound all that fun, but ...your mother chose it." He sighed as he watched Madeline punch and grasp at air, pinching the soft material of her clothes while watching him intently. Her puffy red cheeks deflated as her lips puckered before opening wide in a large yawn that caused her whole body to stretch too, her little legs kicking out in his hold. House shook his head. "Sleepy indeed."

She made a couple of wincing noises, short little whispers of a whine and he jiggled her in response. She stopped immediately and instead looked around the room, without seeing anything but a blur of pink. Realising the she wanted to sleep House put her down in the basket and brushed her hand with his fingers. She was warm enough without a blanket, so he left her just in the white cotton sleeper. He continued to stroke her palm while she kicked and rolled and smiled when she held his fingers again. He looked back at the drawers and smiled.

"Hang on," He grabbed the item from inside the top drawer –removing the plastic wrapping first-, and then returned to her side. "Watch this, okay nothing in my hands." He said showing her open palms, and then fiddled with the cuffs of his jacket. "...and nothing up my sleeves..." He then closed one hand into a fist and covered it with the other, before quickly flicking it out and against showing her his palm. Only the palm was no longer empty but held a pacifier. He smiled at her. "Okay so you're not impressed with magic, which means no endless watching of Harry Potter. Thank god for that!" He brushed the teat against her lips before she opened her lips and began to suckle on it. Her eyes closed automatically. "There you go. Let's take you back to the sitting room."

House grabbed the handles of the Moses basket and lifted it fluidly from the stand. He managed to hold it easily while still using his other to clutch his cane and move down the hallway. He decided that the coffee table was probably best for now and delicately settled it on top. Madeline remained quietly content while her grandmother rushed into the room carrying a cup of coffee and a slice of cake. She put both down on the table next to the sofa before watching over the resting baby.

"Hello little cherub... oh she's even more gorgeous than the last time I saw her."

"Well she is losing all that icky newborn goo and the marks are fading, she'll look sweet soon." Blythe shook her head and brushed her granddaughter's head.

"You mustn't listen to your father you're beautiful." She didn't stir during this and the doting two House generations couldn't help but smile at the new addition. "There's fresh coffee and cake in the kitchen."

"Ooh, thanks." House said with a smile before heading through to grab both with a smile. Cameron stood talking to his father who had his back to him so that he didn't have to exchange eye-contact. He did smile at Cameron however, before heading back to the sofa. He sat next to his mom and sipped at the hot drink slowly.

"Have you got everything you need?"

"Most of it. We need to get a couple of bits, a high chair for when she's eating solids, and Allison saw this playpen _thing_. She thinks it'll be fun a nice place to put her when she tidying and I'm not here." His mother nodded in agreement. "Whatever happens she'll be spoilt."

Blythe chuckled.

"Of course, we've been waiting to have a little granddaughter to smother with gifts, don't think we won't."

"Well that saves me going bankrupt ...for a while at least." His mother laughed and wore a smile he hadn't seen in a long time, in fact the last time he remembered seeing those teeth were back when he said he was going off to John Hopkins.

"You look happy Greg."

He raised an eyebrow and looked Blythe in the eye.

"_Happier_" He smiled at his mother's clarification.

"I am; I've had on-call nurses changing diapers for me. Tomorrow might be different though-"

"You'll be tired but still be happy darling." She said with a smile. "You'll love every moment, and those screaming spells will be nothing but a distant memory."

"Sure."

"I'm right."Blythe said hastily. "I'm sure I was a little worse for wear when you cried for a couple of hours, but all I remember are lovely things."

House wasn't convinced.

"That's because it's long enough ago for you to have forgotten and- _couple of hours_?"

Blythe nodded and sipped from her coffee. House did the same.

"Hmm. You had colic. Poor little thing." She played with his hair. "But I wouldn't have changed it for the world." House stood up suddenly and shuddered playfully.

"Okay too much emotional mushiness." His mom chuckled and returned to watching the baby, while he headed back into the kitchen. He was impressed with how long Cameron had been standing his father. Who, actually, was leaving just as he entered.

"Very true Allison" John curtly smiled at Cameron before brushing past him. House dropped the dishes in the sink and stared at her suspiciously.

"What's _very true Allison_?" House inquired while watching her shake her head and head for the sink as well.

"That you can't believe that I can have a normal conversation with your father."

"He always has a secret agenda that's why." House muttered.

"Not this time." Cameron moved forwards and grabbed his fingers, entwining them with hers. "He wants to know her, he wants to be good for her."

"He told you this?"

"No but it's easy to spot if you just take a second to see him looking at her." She urged him to turn around and watch his mother and father overlooking their daughter. House watched John carefully, scanning his body language like an expert. However, it was far more obvious than the minute, subconscious twitch that House had been looking for. On John House's older features, though eyes still a little tense, the corners of his mouth were turn upwards.

"Is that what I think it is?" House said whispered through an open gawky mouth. Cameron placed her head on the side of his arm and smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, he's smiling." She whispered back. "And we did that."

* * *

Hope you can spare a moment to tell me what you liked, didn't like and of course rant about my lack of updating. I'm expecting it! Martini xx


	4. Radiology

Part two of that update I promised. I love each and every one of you.

Oh and before I forget, I'm off to uni very soon so updates may be um... okay just sit tight. I do have some idea what I'm writing, but time will be the issue. I'm sorry.

* * *

Radiology

House stepped backwards and hit the wall with a thud before sighing dramatically. He had never really thought how he would cope with Madeline at home, only that he would and everything would turn out okay. In the end. His cane was long forgotten, so the wall actually was more of a necessity to keep him standing now although he hoped he would come across it again soon enough. The pills in his jean's pocket rattled impatiently.

It was if they _knew_ he didn't want to take them.

Across the room, Cameron watched him with tired eyes. She nodded sympathetically before closing the gap between them.

"How about I run you a bath?" She brushed up and down his arm with her fingers. "You look like you could do some time with yourself."

"I..." House huffed and listened to familiar sounds echoing in the background, causing him to cringe. "Maybe later" She nodded then sidestepped away, back down the hallway towards the sitting room. Taking a deep breath, and lunging for the other wall House followed.

"Allison dear, do you fancy some chicken and rice?" House could smell the delightful cooking that could only mean his mother had found her way around the kitchen.

"Blythe, I told you that you're here as guests." Cameron had her arm on her hip and a grin on her face when House caught up with pair, and knew that this was no time to refuse cooked food. He looked distractedly back around the sitting room, where his dad sat eating his share.

"But I enjoy it..."

"She does," House said with a smirk before grabbing a plate and stepping towards the stove. "This smells great mom." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She paused to look past them. "Could you help your dad with the TV? He's been cursing for ages." House grunted before walking, somewhat normally, back into the other room. Sure enough, his dad had found the TiVo page, and was about to delete the O.C .

"Dad, that's not the programme guide, you know that right?"

"_Sure_" His reply wasn't very reliable. "How much TV does Allison watch?" House shrugged and sat down, a large space between them both.

"I've no idea, that's mainly my stuff on there."

"_You_ watch the O.C.?"

"Do you even know what it is?" House replied unconvinced and now annoyed by his Dad's control over the remote.

"It's not a show that you should watch," His dad began to flick through the channels, and somehow found a film about WWII.

"Is _this_ what I should be watching?" John shrugged and started to eat his meal again. The room went quiet and House could hear Cameron and Blythe chatting animatedly, probably about dish soap, and ignored what was on the TV. As long as the nursery was quiet, he was relaxed.

"So, Maddy asleep then?"

"For now," House replied while trying to be as grotesque as possible by chewing while he spoke. Anything that could annoy his dad was a bonus. "She'll probably wake up for a feed in the hour though," he glanced at the clock. "It's been a while." He inwardly smiled on seeing his dad wince at the sight. However before he could respond Cameron and Blythe walked in both carrying plates of food too.

"Budge-up" She said prettily to House while stepping over his outstretched legs. He did so, and so did his dad, so she could sit between them with a delicate arm on his thigh. Dressed in a baggy dress-shirt and leggings Cameron was determined in returning to her previous figure quickly, though House had insisted that if she kept a few curves here and there he really wouldn't mind. She snorted at this, and remained steadfast on returning to pre-pregnancy weight. He stole a piece of chicken from her plate while she nudged him a little to which she smirked, and Blythe chuckled.

"Honey there's plenty left over; I've made enough for you to freeze at least another meal for both of you."

"Thanks Blythe" Cameron said with a smile. "But this is merely fuelling his belief that anything tastes better on someone else's plate. Did it?" She asked him, and House smiled but didn't answer. John had remained ignorant of the conversation, more interested in the food and television that his son's antics. Although there was still visual tension between the two males in the house, they had not verbalised anything more since the phone call. There was no need and House had the upper hand since seeing his father turn his frown upside down.

His leg twitched uncomfortably again. Cameron brushed his other gently, letting him know she understood. He smiled appreciatively.

"We booked ourselves on the 9:30 flight tomorrow," Blythe said with a smile. "So we'll be out of your hair soon. I know you'll be fine on your own... but if you should need anything, then... well you know where we are."

"Thanks for all your help Blythe" Cameron said softly. "But I think we'll be okay." They looked at one another. House smiled and crossed his fingers and Cameron chuckled. "Yeah, we'll be alright."

They continued to eat their meal and watch the end of a film that, bar John, no one had any idea about what was going on. Just that there was some firing of guns and a couple of men shouting about God and America. House managed not to make any comments about its contents, which surprised Cameron the most although she didn't mention it. Once the plates were cleared Cameron grabbed everyone plates and headed out to the kitchen and although Blythe wanted to help, House beat her to the sink and ushered to sit back down. This was even more surprising.

"What on earth are you doing out here? Did someone leave some food on their plate that you want to eat?"

"Ha ha." He muttered while rolling up his arms. "I can clean you know."

"I know... you've done it twice before, although you can prove it to me again if you like." She smiled while offering him the dish soap and a cloth. He smiled awkwardly before taking the offered items. Cameron stood close enough so that she could whisper. "Your parents know you clean Greg, you don't need to prove it to them."

"Maybe I secretly enjoy it huh? Maybe I _want _to do it."

She stepped backwards, seeing a glare hidden behind his smile.

"Oh that must be it." They stood side by side watching as the bubbles appeared while the tub filled up. She touched his hand making him turn it over before she placed two Vicodin pills inside. "I sneaked them from the spare canister in the bathroom earlier; I've been itching to give them to you for ages." He swallowed them quickly while reaching for the first plate.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" She smiled at him.

"You can be touching when you want to be."

"I know," He looked back into the sitting room and checked his parents weren't looking at them before kissing her on the forehead. "I want to actually be touching _you_ though... quite a bit." This made Cameron snort with laughter and drop the plate he'd given her back into the sink. It splashed them both, House more so. "Oh well thank you very much." He grabbed some of the foam and threw it at her face before smiling triumphantly.

"Greg," She warned, before pushing him sideways and grabbing more bubbles to crush into his face. "You know we can't do _that_ yet." He dodged her hand and managed to scoop up some of the running water and aim for her chest. Soaked, she gasped in shock before reaching for the hose used for rinsing the dishes.

"Ah spoil sport." House replied before joining her in trying to grab the water.

"Children" Both House and Cameron stopped abruptly and turned to face Blythe who was standing in the archway. Both were wet enough to be dripping onto the floor, but Blythe just smiled and handed over the plates. "Behave yourself. We're going to go and grab a cab and head back to the hotel now." Cameron found a dishcloth and managed to wipe her face and her arms enough so that they could hug, without covering Mrs. House in water. House stood still and smiled at his mom.

"Thanks again Blythe. I'll miss having you around to help me."

"Well not to worry, Greg will be very helpful, won't you darling?"

"Of course mom." He faked a happy gaze, which his mom saw through, making him make a more honest frown. "I'll try my best." She let go of Cameron and headed over to her son, ignoring the wet splodges that were still dripping.

"Which is the most important thing, and means you'll be brilliant." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, whispering in her ear. "Look after them. They already mean the world to me, and can only mean the world to you too."

"I will mom."

"Come say goodbye to your father." House dropped his head in defeat. "I'm going to go and say good bye to my little cherub." She added sweetly before turning around and heading to the nursery. Cameron smiled and followed Blythe out the room, leaving House alone with John.

His dad stood between the piano and the couch, looking intently at the two guitars that hung on the wall. House decided to join him and limped across to the arm of the chair.

"I remember this one," John said softly, pointing to the one on the right. "How old is it?"

"Old..." House muttered softly. "Well the strings aren't, and neither is the strap-"

"_Greg_." His father said softly, hoping he'd just stop talking occasionally. "It's the first one you bought right?"

"Uh-huh..."

"I still sometimes think I can hear you playing the Smoke on the Water rift when I walk past your old room. Over and over..." House smiled and then John looked at his son. "...Over and over until you had mastered it to perfection" They exchanged a smile. "Can you still play it now?" House shrugged, allowing the moment where he could have promote his talent to pass, and watched John nod while glancing across to the piano. "Of course you can. I wonder if Madeline will be musically gifted like you"

"It doesn't matter." House said bluntly with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'll be proud of her whatever she decides to pursue." They both looked at each other, silently acknowledging that this conversation would lead down a dark path. Neither said anything until Blythe popped her head back in the room and then they turned to face her.

"Look who was awake when we visited them" In her arms was Madeline, wide-eyed, and pretty alert. Cameron stood next to her and looked across the right arm and to her daughter. She held a thicker blanket. "You were, weren't you Madeline!" Blythe chirped happily. "Yes you were." House and his Father both shook their heads at the nonsense baby talk she'd adopted on seeing her granddaughter, but didn't mention anything. It was funny to watch it happen, House thought while smiling. "Look John, she's the spitting image of Greg." John took this as his cue to crowd around Madeline's form, grunting in agreement. House remained standing by the piano. "I knew I should've brought baby photos..."

"No you needn't do that Mom. Really the embarrassing stories are enough."

"But honey, she's so much like you." Blythe persisted with a gentle gaze. "When she yawns, I can't believe it." Then she gasped and pointed at her purse at the same time. "Oh John, before we go I want a picture of the family, I promised Aunt Sarah-"

"_Of course you did_" House muttered quietly to avoid his mother hearing. Cameras and photos did not make for a happy House. "_Mom_ is it really necessary to have photographic evidence for how I look right now?" His father had already grabbed the purse and was pulling out the digital camera from within. Blythe stepped forwards and smiled at her son. "Just one -I promise."

He sighed dramatically.

"One" Soon Blythe had made up the rest of the distance between them and had handed Madeline into House's arms. Cameron was ushered around to his other side, before placing the blanket on top of her daughter.

"I know Mads..." His daughter was staring directly at him. "...I tried, but you've put your faith in getting out of this mess on your crippled dad. For future reference your mom's the one with the running ability." Cameron chuckled softly before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"He's trying to pretend that he doesn't want his photo taken with you."

"Am not..." He countered with a pout.

"And for a crippled dad he can move pretty quickly if he wants too." Blythe cleared her throat and stood with her fingers clutched around the camera.

"Right by the piano is perfect." She said with a smile before waving her arms back and forth slightly. "You need to move in a little though, Allison sweetie." Cameron grabbed House's sleeve and leaned in further before looking down at Madeline. As she breathed in and out through her mouth, a bubble appeared before popping and dribbling down her chin.

"Eww Mads..." Cameron cringed before wiping it away with her thumb. "How can you do something so icky and yet still look adorable?" She looked up innocently at her parents.

"Hold the dribbling till after the picture Mads," House said softly to her. "Otherwise you'll be regretting it when Grandma pulls it out at your 21st birthday." House then twitched at the time he had just managed to skip before quickly jiggling her again. "Okay look at the hypothetical birdie."

Cameron laughed sweetly before leaning against House's arm and then looking at her daughter. The flash blinded everyone briefly, especially Madeline who now was so confused that she started to wince a little. Cameron leant down and kissed her daughter's forehead before playing with her hands.

"It's okay, honey that was just a picture, it's all gone now. All done" Madeline looked a little bit sceptical, and so she should since her Grandmother piped up moments later while waving the camera.

"I had it on manual focus and well... you're all blurry."

House grunted something before looking at his daughter again.

"Your grandmother isn't the most technology able Madeline. We'll be here all night." But the second photo did appear on the screen of the camera with Blythe's approval so that the family were no longer on show, and could relax once more. House nodded at his father, while receiving another kiss from his mother before they said goodbye to Madeline and Cameron. Finally after another five minutes of flapping for their belongings they stepped out onto the sidewalk and into the waiting cab.

House's sigh when collapsing onto the sofa was loud and dramatic, but thoroughly deserved. He'd behaved himself far more than Cameron had predicted.

"Finally Mad's," he murmured, closed eyes and his head resting on the back of the sofa. "Finally."

"Finally for you maybe..." Cameron answered while sitting next to him and stroking her little girls face. "She liked grandma and grandpa's attention didn't you honey? She liked all the holding and the cooing and the constant attention." He opened an eye and looked down at Madeline's little face, rosy and pink with bright blue eyes and soft pale lips, and smiled. "Like she won't have everyone doting on her from work and us. I know Wilson, and I _know_ Cuddy. They'll be round all the time. She has nothing to worry about." The phone rang. "Speak of the devil it's probably Wilson wanting to know when he can move onto our sofa." Cameron slowly got up and took Madeline from his arms.

"Well answer it then. I'm going to take her to bed and feed her so you can gossip in peace." He smirked at her fondly before reaching for the handset and watching her leave the room. "No gossiping about me though, or you'll be sharing the sofa with him."

"Wilson. What can I do ya for?"

"Can you talk? Have your parents left yet?"

"Gone. They just got their cab." He smiled. "Why are you scared of the old man?"

"I didn't want you to get in trouble." Wilson said with a chuckle. "And you're the one to talk."

House snorted and played with a loose thread on his jeans.

"So, what do you need to get off your chest?"

"I'm fine. I just wondered how Madeline was doing."

"You want to come round? Because I'll be honest and say, I don't want you to. I haven't been alone with her yet."

"You protective father you," Wilson cooed. "Nope, I did fancy popping round tomorrow though. I saw something for her."

"Fine. Bring pancakes and you've got yourself a deal." Wilson agreed and half-way through saying goodbye House hung up the phone. The TV was still on, but adverts littered the screen and rather than watch them he turned it off, got up from the sofa, and limped slowly to the hallway. His leg was throbbing from all the cane-less walking he'd been doing earlier and the call of a hot bath did tempt him. However, the faint whispers of chatter pulled him to the bedroom. He stood just out of sight, and listened carefully.

"_...We're going on a bear hunt. We're going to catch a big one. What a beautiful day! We're not scared_."

House smirked before stepping over the threshold spotting Madeline nursing quietly while Cameron had the card book on her lap so she could turn the pages with one hand. She spotted him only when he'd made it to the side of the bed, and smiled before closing the book and patting the bed.

"No go on, carry on reading about blood sports. Don't let me stop you." He relaxed on the bed next to them in a slouched but sitting position and smiled. He then picked up the book and flicked through it, well turned the hard board pages as quickly as he could.

"Don't be silly. She likes it."

"Yeah... what _doesn't _she like?" He looked down at his daughter and brushed her fingers, which opened so that he could pinch the palm delicately between his forefinger and thumb. "Hmm Mads? So easily pleased." Madeline chose to ignore her father, and kept her eyes closed and continued to suckle through heavy breaths. She was getting tired again.

"So beautiful." Cameron murmured, while playing with the tuffs of dark hair sticking up haphazardly on her daughters head. The fluffiness felt so light and fragile in her fingers that Cameron stopped playing with it and returned to stroking her cheek. "You know when you see new parents leaving the hospital, they look all silly don't they? Beaming smiles, maybe some tears, they're in awe of their child. And you think to yourself, how can you be that joyful over a process which has happened billions of times in the past? How can someone fall in love so fast with someone who 9 months ago didn't exist and has only breathed air for a few hours?" She paused and swallowed hard. "And then, there she was... all pink and fretful, sticky and crying, a casebook newborn. But, she's ours and she is perfect. I fell head over heels in love with her. Seconds it took for that to happen." Cameron looked at House who'd been watching their daughter intently. "I love her Greg, I love you and her... I love you, I love you both so much"

House instantly noticed the tears falling from her eyes and shook his head with a smile. Casebook hormones.

"Allison Cameron" He said while reaching an arm round to hold her to his chest, but not preventing Madeline from feeding. "If I thought you would cry this much through the pregnancy, birth and aftermath of our child I would've had second thoughts." He said, and then started to cry harder. "Oh god, no I didn't mean _that_, you know I didn't mean that. I love her too much."

"Really?" Cameron asked her face buried in his shirt.

"Of course!" House sighed. "Anyway what brought this on?"

She sniffed heavily and pulled her head up.

"I don't know, I was just thinking I guess."

"Well no more thinking okay?" House scolded playfully. "No more until your hormone levels are balanced again... well at least as close as they were before. I can only handle so much crying, and Madeline had her outburst this morning so neither of you can drop another tear until I've recuperated. Okay?" Cameron smiled and giggled lightly.

"Okay. I love you."

"Uh-huh." She looked at him until he sighed once more. "I love you too."

* * *

Extract from: _We're Going On A Bear Hunt by Michael Rosen (Author), Helen Oxenbury (Illustrator), _and yep there's a good chance you'll be reading extracts from other books in the future. Especially ones I remember having. :)

Love you all. A review would be simply delicious if you could spare a moment. Martini xx


End file.
